Upon a Time That's Past
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: A new epic fic, set in medieval times. A girl gets a job as a servent in the castle. What fate awaits her? (o.0;; Wow, do I suck at summaries...) Chapter two's up. Please, please, review if you actually like it! *begs*
1. Prologue

Nani?  Jena-su is writing _another_ DBZ fic??  Yep, you got it, minna!  I'm back, with a new epic (*uh-oh*) that I'm testing out.  Hehe.  ^_^;;  This is only the prologue.  So if no one likes it, I might not continue the story.  Dear Kami, help me with a title!  I'm begging!  If you like this one, then I'll just keep it, but if you've got a better idea, feel free to suggest one.  

This is a total AU.  Just about everyone has a slave epic, and everyone has a medieval times fic.  It's a set standard.  You just have to.

Disclaimer:  _I don't own it.  Sorry for shattering your fragile little mind.  ^_^;_

*              *              *

Beneath the large cherry tree two small figures sat.  The boy had his head pillowed in the little girls' lap.  Her fingers traced a path through his hair and he held her other hand between both of his.  They had been like this for a long time.

 "I'm going to miss you."

"I know."

"Are you going to miss me?"  He opened one eye.

Her fingers stopped running through his hair for a moment, to tickle his chin.  "That's a silly question.  You know I will."

He closed the eye and nuzzled her thigh with his cheek.  "Yeah…"

She sighed softly.  "This is our last chance to be together.  That makes me sad…"

His hands gripped hers a bit tighter.  "Please stay here with me…"

She shook her head slowly and squeezed back.  "We've been over this.  You know I can't leave Papa…"

Now he sighed.  "I know…  But I don't know what I'm going to do without you…"

"Yeah…"

A voice cut through the nighttime air.

"We should go," he murmured, sitting up.

She nodded and did the same looking up to him.

Tears filled his eyes and stained his cheeks.  She realized that she was in the same state.  How long had they been crying?  He pulled her into his arms and buried his face against her neck with a sob.

"I love you…" he sobbed, his voice cracking slightly.

"I know.  I love you too," she whispered.

He pulled away slightly and kissed her lips tenderly.  It was just feather light brushing, innocent, and sweet.  They cried silently for the friendship they were about to lose, but looked for comfort in their joined lips.

The two broke apart after a moment and looked at each other with wet eyes.

"I'll always remember you," she murmured with a slight sniffle.

He nodded, smiling sadly at her.  "I know."

The two softly linked hands and walked quietly away.

*              *              *

Her father was a proud man.  A stupid man, but a proud man all the same.

He had been the most respected knight in the kingdom for a long time.  Had been.

When she was eleven years of age, he had been exposed as a fraud.  He lost his title and was sent to live amongst the commoners.  She didn't care about that.  She was actually happy.  'Now,' she had thought, 'Papa will have time for me.'  She was quite wrong.

He became bitter and angry.  He wasted what money they had left on alcohol, women, and gambling.  He seemed to forget that she even existed.  She had practically spent the past seven years alone.  Now, she had to leave home and take a job, if she wished to have money to live.  The castle was looking for new servants and maids.  She would go there.

"Papa won't miss me at all…" she reasoned as she walked towards the castle, a single note on the kitchen table the only farewell to her deadbeat father.

*              *              *

The redhead looked at the girl in front of her.  "Name?"

"Satan Videl."

The woman raised an eyebrow.  "Satan?  As in Hercule Satan?"

Videl frowned.  "Yes…"  She took a moment to observe the woman in front of her.  She wasn't much older then her, if not the same age.  Videl though her neck would snap from trying to support all that bushy hair.  And she looked like a snob; a ditzy snob at that.

"Poor you.  Well, I guess everything here checks out…  You can start right away.  My name is Angela.  I'll be the one who gives you your assignments.  You will follow all my orders without question, or you're out of here, got it?  Good.  I'll have one of the other girls show you to your room."

*              *              *

Yeah!  It's gonna be a G/V!  Woo-hoo!!  ^_^;;;  Don't worry, if you wanted a sequel to One's Last Hope.  I'm already outlining that.  This is a story that's been in the works for a while, but was only just typed up.  Hehe… I'm good like that…  Aaaany-hoo…

Feedback!  I love feedback!  Let me know what you think, and if I should continue or not!  Aiya, gotta go!  I'm doing this in school.  ^_^;;;  Ja ne minna-san!

~ Jena-su


	2. Chapter One

Wowie… Eight reviews already, and it's only the prologue… I think that's the best I've _ever_ done on a story… I feel so loved! In fact, I'm so happy that I'm posting the first chapter, and dedicating it to everyone that reviewed the prologue! ^_^ Love ya guys.

I know I make a lot of mistakes, my grammar is terrible, I cant spell to save my life, and I have to proof read things myself (which really doesn't work), but I write for fun, and for the people who enjoy my work. If you happen to catch any major mistakes, please e-mail me to alert me (FalconHawkes@hotmail.com), please don't put it in a review. Little mistakes, point out in reviews till your heart's content, I couldn't care less. Hell, you can flame me, and it won't bother me. I actually think it's funny. If you have constructive criticism, by all means, tell me so. It's the only way I can improve, right? ^_^

Err… I ramble too much…

The Standard (not really) Disclaimer: …If I said I owned it, would I _really _get sued? Are people that pathetic, that they would stalk fanfic authors to make sure they don't claim it as their own??

*hears a tapping sound and looks towards her window. Akira Toriyama is staring at the computer through the glass*

o.0;; *sigh* Okay, okay, I don't own it…

* * *

A week had passed, and Videl was enjoying her life in the castle. Sure, it was more labor then she had been used to, but it was a nice change, and hey, it was better then being alone and bored for all eternity.

Today was the same as any of the other days. She had woken up, put on her work dress, and given her assignment. Angela had sent her to dust North hallways 4V - 5D, and she was working on doing so, an odd sound caught her attention.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Two boys, one with spiky black hair and one with pale lavender hair, were zooming down the hallway on a serving cart. (a/n: LOL! I could really see them doing that…like in C.C., or Videl's mansion or something)

Videl flinched at the sound of metal on stone, as the cart slammed into a pedestal, sending the boys and the statue that had been on said pedestal, flying through the air. She moved quickly and dove, catching the statue before it broke, and the children landed on her back.

"Oof!" was the collective sound made by the three. Videl looked at them, to see if they were alright, and recognized them instantly. It was the Prince and the Royal Advisor's son!

She hurriedly helped them to their feet. "Prince Goten! Trunks-sama! Are you boys okay??" (a/n: haha, bet ya didn't see that coming! Hehe…Prince Goten…)

Prince Goten grinned a goofy grin. "Hai! We're okay!" Trunks nodded his agreement.

"Oh, thank goodness," Videl sighed in relief, and placed the statue back in its proper place.

"Oi, Goten," Trunks whispered to his friend. "That girl's pretty fast…"

Goten's eyes lit up. "Yeah… Maybe she'll play with us!" He walked over to Videl and tugged on the hem of her dress. "Miss?"

Videl looked down at the young Prince and bit her lip. "Oh, how rude of me… Forgive me, highness. My name is Videl." She bowed slightly.

"Miss. Videl, will you play with us?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, highness. But Angela assigned me to dusting halls..."

Goten scrunched his face in sadness and made the saddest puppy eyes he could muster. "Aw, she's a big dork, and not any fun at all. Pweeeeeeease play with us?"

Videl wanted to melt under his gaze. The kid was almost painfully adorable. She knelt down so she was at his eye level. "Prince Goten-"

"**_Prince Goten!!_**" An angry woman came running down the hall towards them.

Goten and Trunks squealed a scared, "Eeeeee!" and hid behind Videl for sanctuary.

"How _dare_ you boys do something like that to me! The Queen could have me fired for this! You two are in _so_ much trouble!" She continued to rant on like this for a while, before Videl stood up and stopped her.

"That is quite enough! My Gods, they're just children! And you don't seem to care about their welfare at all! You're only worried about yourself!"

Goten poked his face out from behind her legs. "Miss. Videl is gonna take care of us now! You can take over her dusting! C'mon Videl!" Goten and Trunks dragged her away before the other woman could utter a word.

Videl laughed and looked down at the boys. "Well, now that I'm the one taking care of you, what do you want to do?"

They grinned. "Play hide and seek!"

She smiled. "Okay then! Lead on!"

"Yay!" Goten cheered. "Lets go to the Northern Courtyard to play!" He and Trunks each grabbed on of Videl's hands and dragged her away once more.

* * *

"Okay, Miss. Videl! You sit here, and count to ten, and we'll go and hide!" Goten instructed as he led Videl to a fountain.

Videl smiled an closed her eyes. "One…" She listened to the running footfalls of the boys, as the went into hiding. The North Courtyard was beautiful. She had spent many happy hours here as a child. It was a place of magic to her. It was the place where she had met, and ultimately left, her best friend…

"Ten!" She called, stopping her thoughts and looking around for the young royals. She moved towards a lilac bush that had a patch of flowers that looked a bit out of sorts.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!!" Videl spun towards the sound of Goten's shout and Trunks' head popped out of the lilacs.

A giant of a man held a struggling Goten pinned against his side with one massive arm. He held a short sword in his other hand. "Silence, brat!" he barked.

"Hey, you let him go!" Trunks shouted, lunging at the man.

He laughed and hit Trunks with the handle of his sword, knocking the poor boy to the ground. His laugh of triumph was cut short as something slammed into the back of his neck, causing him to stumble forward and accidentally release Goten.

The Prince ran to his fallen friends' side, and they watched the man fall from a second blow, to his back this time.

Videl stood over the man, a frown of annoyance and determination on her face. He staggered to his feet.

"You…You damned bitch!" He lashed out at her with his sword. Videl jumped out of the way and landed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Videl dusted her hands against her dress and turned to Goten, kneeling so she could see his face better.

"Prince Goten, are you alright?"

Goten sniffled a bit before bursting into tears and throwing himself at Videl, burying his face in her chest and soaking her dress with tears. Videl was shocked, but did as her instinct told her and wrapped him tightly in her arms, rubbing his back gently and whispering soothing words against his ear. All the while, Trunks was jumping around, cheering, "Videl saved Goten! Videl saved Goten!!"

"Goten!" A handsome man with black hair and deep ebony eyes ran up to them. He looked first at the fallen giant, then at the still cheering Trunks, and finally at the lovely girl that was trying to comfort the Prince. "What…happen here? I heard Goten scream."

Goten lifted his head and look up to the new arrival. He sniffled and forced a shaking smile. "Nii-chan!"

"P-prince Gohan…" Videl stuttered quietly.

Gohan knelt down to look at his beloved brother and this new girl. "What happened?" he repeated gently.

Trunks did a little twirl. "_Videl_ saved _Goten!_" he cheered again.

Ebony eyes looked once more to the giant then met glimmering sapphire ones. "You did that? You are Videl, aren't you?"

She looked down sheepishly. "Y-yes, your highness…"

Gohan gripped her shoulders gently, making her look up in surprise. "Thank you…" he whispered. "I love my brother very much. If anything had happened to him…" He let the sentence hang, and bit his bottom lip slightly.

Videl blushed a bit and smiled. "I understand. I couldn't let anything happen to Prince Goten. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Goten looked up at Videl and frowned a little. "Please stop that…"

Videl blinked down at him. "Stop what, highness?"

"That! Calling me 'Prince' and 'highness!' I want you to call me Goten!"

Her eyes widened. "B-but, Prince Go-"

"Stop! No, I'm _ordering_ you to call me Goten!"

Gohan was surprised, but chuckled lightly at his brother. "I think he's got you there…"

Videl smiled softly. "If my Prince commands, then I must obey. I am glad you are safe, Goten-kun."

Goten grinned his classic grin and hugged Videl tightly. 

Trunks came over and hugged her too. "Thank you for saving my best friend, Miss. Videl."

She ruffled his soft lavender locks. "Anytime, Trunks-sama."

Trunks smiled up at her. "Will you just call me 'Trunks-kun?' I get sick of hearing 'Trunks-sama' all the time…"

Videl laughed slightly. "Okay, just one thing… Will you boys stop calling me 'Miss.' Videl? It makes me feel old…"

"Deal!" the boys cheered happily.

Gohan stood up and held his hand out to Videl. "Please come with me, Videl-san. My parents will wish to thank you, for saving Goten."

Videl took the offered hand and blushed again. "I-I do not need any thanks… I was more then happy to save Goten-kun."

The eldest Prince chuckled. "Now I'm afraid, _I _must insist. No matter what, my parents will hear of the attempt to kidnap my brother, and if mother doesn't get to talk to your personally for saving 'her little baby'-"

"Hey!" Goten protested.

"-I think all hell will break loose."

Videl shuddered. The wrath of Queen Chi-Chi was _not_ something she wanted to endure. She was a kind woman, and a strong leader, but she was scary when she got angry. "You know… I think I _will_ come with you, Prince Gohan."

Gohan grinned like his little brother. "Smart woman."

Goten clutched one of Videl's hands and bounced up and down, back to his normal self. "Yay! Videl, I bet mama will _really_ like you! Because I like you, and Trunks likes you, and I bet Gohan likes you too! Dontchya' Gohan?"

Gohan smiled a shivery warm smile and looked into Videl's eyes. "Of course I do, Goten."

Videl was halfway between crying and passing out from the way he looked at her. It made her feel warm all over. She silently thanked the boys for saving her from responding, as Trunks took Videl's other hand, and Goten grabbed one of Gohan's, putting himself between his big brother and Videl.

"Lets go!" Goten cheered.

* * *

Awwww, I wuv Goten and Trunks… they're uber-kawaii! And yeah, I know Videl is being really meek, and so on, but it's an _AU,_ and I have to make some of them OOC. And besides, don't you think a servant would be quiet and polite around royalty? I would.

I was going to cut the chapter off at Goten screaming 'Help!' but I decided to be a nice girl, and let it run longer. The next chapter is being worked on as we speak, and almost finished at that. Wow, I'm writing this one fast, aren't I? (it helps that I'm writing it while in school, when I really _should _be doing my work… Hehe.. ^_^;;;)

And yet another quick (yeah right) note. Angela plays no real part in this story. Honest. She's just there to bug us a little at the beginning, and then I never mention her again. That's the plan. Hmmm, maybe a dragon should eat her or something… Mua hahaha. And yes. She IS the Angela from the actual show. I really hate her, but not as much as I hate Sharpener and Mr. Satan (and sometimes Yamcha. I'm an off and on Yamcha basher. ^_~). No one could take their place. No offence to Yamcha, Mr. Satan, or Sharpener fans. Wait… Sharpener doesn't _have _any fans…. Everyone hates him… Actually, I don't think Mr. Satan has fans either...

Okay, I think I'm done with my standard ranting. Bye-bye everyone! R+R! ^_^


	3. Chapter Two

Wai~! I'm back! ^_^;; Sorry for the (sort of) long wait on this minna. I had most of it written, but half of it was on paper, and I was too lazy/busy to type it up. Well…I can't come up with much to say right now. Mainly because my substitute teacher is wandering around and randomly looking at what we're doing… *is in Advanced Computer Applications right now* So… enjoy the second chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: Screw this legal crap! I own it! _Sue me!_

***

Videl was quite aware of the looks she was getting from the people in the halls, as she walked with the two Princes and Trunks. Many of the girls looked jealous that she was so close to the highly desirable Prince Gohan. Some of the older servants, quite probably ones who had served as nannies, looked shocked that Goten and Trunks were being so well behaved. Videl was relieved when they entered the Royal Hall. At least everyone would stop staring at her now…

…or not… The king and queen stared at the small group with surprise. Standing at the King's left side, the Royal Advisor, Lord Vegeta, scowled at his son, who was still holding onto Videl. His wife, Lady Bulma, raised an amused eyebrow. Everyone seemed to focus on Videl. They became aware of this and they released their joined hands, the boys smiling sheepishly. Videl just looked increasingly worried.

Queen Chi-Chi was the first to speak. "Gohan… Who is this girl?"

"Mother, Father, this is Videl. She's one of the new girls that was hired last week." Gohan placed his hand on the small of her back and urged her forward.

Videl lowered her head and curtsied to the Royals, a nervous blush tinting her cheeks. "I-it's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Chi-Chi smiled at her. "Don't be so nervous, dear." She looked to her son again. "Why did you bring her to meet us, Gohan?"

The eldest Prince smiled. "Mother, Videl is responsible for saving Goten."

The older woman's eyes went wide. "S-saved? What happened to my baby??"

"Mooomm…" Goten whined.

Chi-chi ignored him and stood, looking to Videl. "Please, tell me what happened to my son…"

Videl recounted her tale for the assembled royals, and was flushed with total embarrassment by the time she was done. It was indeed unusual for a girl to be able to fight the way she did, unheard of, even. It made her pretty self-conscious.

"Videl…" Queen Chi-Chi walked forward and hugged the girl, crying slightly. "Thank you…thank you so much… If anything had happened to my Goten…" She trailed off.

Videl was more shocked then ever. The _Queen _was hugging her, crying on her shoulder, and thanking her?? Man, this did _not _seem right…

King Goku came forward and gently pried his wife off of Videl. "I think Chi-Chi has made her point, but thank you for saving Goten. We are in your debt."

Videl shook her head slightly. "I'm beyond flattered, highness, but you owe me nothing. As I've told Prince Gohan, I was more than happy to save Goten-kun."

Lord Vegeta bristled. "You will address the prince by his proper title, girl!"

Goten jumped in front of Videl. "Nuh-uh! I _told_ Videl to call me Goten! Don't yell at her!"

Trunks nodded vigorously. "Yeah, dad! We like Videl!"

Vegeta frowned in obvious annoyance, but backed off.

Chi-Chi smiled at Videl. "I _insist _on properly rewarding you."

Videl looked at the floor. "Yes, Queen Chi-Chi. As you wish," she murmured.

The four older royals turned away from the children and began to converse quietly. Chi-Chi clapped suddenly.

"Bulma, that's a _great_ idea! Why didn't I think of that?" She turned back to Videl. "How would you like to be Gohan's personal servant?"

"Eeehh??" Gohan and Videl cried.

"It's a higher paying job, plus you won't have to answer to anyone but Gohan and us. And I'm sure Goten and Trunks will be happy to have you close by…"

"Yay! Say yes, Videl-san!" the children cheered in unison.

"I-I would be honored…" Videl stuttered, trying to get over her initial shock.

"Good! It's settled then!" Chi-Chi tugged on a long satin rope, setting off a bell. Mere moments later, Angela came hurrying into the room.

"Did you call for me, my Queen?"

"Yes, please send one of you girls to prepare the servant's quarters in Prince Gohan's room."

Angela's eyes brightened. "Then, my Queen has chosen the Prince's new servant?"

Chi-Chi nodded and pointed at Videl, who smiled sheepishly and waved. The redhead's face fell and she turned back to the queen.

"But…your highness…I thought I was up for that position? And wouldn't it be best for someone with more experience to be assigned to the Prince?"

"She may not have been here as long as you, but Videl has proven herself to be a loyal member of this castle. Now, do not question my decision further." The queen's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Angel gulped and bowed. "Y-yes my Queen…" She turned and hurried from the room, but not before shooting a hungry look at Gohan, and a death glare at Videl.

Gohan sighed with relief once she was gone. "That girl freaks me out," he whispered to Videl. She giggled.

"At least I don't have to work for her anymore," she replied, earning an adorable goofy grin from the Prince. She couldn't help but smile back. *_I guess this won't be so bad after all…_*

***

It was dark, as it was the midst of the night, and all was silent in the castle. Everyone had retreated to his or her beds to sleep long ago, save for one.

The eldest Prince leaned against the doorframe that connected his room to Videl's, watching the raven-haired beauty sleep. Her hair fell lightly over her face, fluttering with each soft breath she took. Feeling suddenly bold, Gohan stepped into the room, and gently brushed the offending hair from her face, letting his fingers run carefully over her cheek.

**__**

"I'll always remember you…"

"I know…"

With a sad sigh, Gohan bent down and kissed Videl's forehead lightly, before moving away and heading back towards his room. Once at the door he paused and turned to look back at her. "I always remembered you Videl… I hope that you remembered me…"

***

Lalala…I have no idea where this is going…. -.-;;

Uh, it may be a while till the next chapter…. I honestly don't think I have a plot anymore… *sweatdrops* So anyway…review! And please, give any suggestions you may have! Everything is taken into consideration and highly appreciated! Ja for now, minna!


	4. Chapter Three

Well, due to (surprisingly) popular demand, I'm back a lot sooner then expected. Thank you so, so, _so _much to all that have reviewed! You're the ones that encouraged me to not let this story die just yet. *huggles for everybody* If this fic is going down, it's at least going with a fight! *does a goofy Saiyaman pose™*

…. *Cough* Anyway…

Everything in this story is subject to change from here on out, depending on feedback, reviewer demand, and my own judgement. I'm just throwing out ideas right now as they come to me.

Oh, and all those who wish to be notified when I update stuff, please read the notes at the bottom! ^^

Disclaimer: Time for an experiment! I'm going to see how long it takes me to get sued. I own DBZ! Mua hahahaha!

***

Videl sighed in frustration and glared down at the still sleeping prince. "Mou… Well, he always _was_ a heavy sleeper… But man, you'd think he didn't get any sleep last night!" (a/n: hehehe…if only she knew…) She pushed some hair out of her face. "I guess there's no other choice…"

With a mischievous smile, Videl leaned over, placing her lips near Gohan's ear. "Gohan-saaaaaan…" she purred. Gohan smiled in his sleep. "Oh, Gohan…. **_Wake up!!!_**"

"Eyah!!!" Gohan jumped about thirty feet into the air and fell out of his bed and at Videl's feet, entangled in the sheets.

"Good morning, Prince Gohan!" Videl piped cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

The Prince sat up, rubbing his sore head. "Oowww… What was that for??"

"Breakfast is in twenty minutes. If I hadn't gotten you up now, you would have been late, and the Queen would have sent your brother and Trunks to wake you."

"Oh…" Gohan hopped up and smiled at Videl. "Well, then thanks, Videl. I'll go get ready." And he ran off to his bathroom to do just that.

Videl stared after him, a smile on her face. "He never changes…"

**__**

A seven year old Videl sits besides Gohan's pillow. "Gohan… Gohan-kun."

Young Gohan sleeps on.

"…Grr…Gohan-kun!!!!"

With a yelp of surprise, Gohan tumbles out of his bed and onto the floor. Videl leans over the edge to smile down at him.

"Morning sleepyhead!" she sings.

"…I hate it when you do that…"

"Then you should learn to get up on time, silly!"

Shaking her head, Videl walked off to finish getting ready as well.

***

Gohan splashed a handful of cold water on his face, attempting to wake himself further. He smiled wistfully at his reflection in the mirror. "That felt good…like the way it was when we were young… But does she really remember me, or is it old habit?" He sighed and glanced towards his door. *_The girl of my dreams is practically living in the same room as me, and I can't do a thing about it… Fate's a bitch…_*

**__**

"You can't fight against Fate, Gohan-kun…"

"Fate sucks…"

Eleven-year-old Videl wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I know…but there's no helping it."

"If it weren't for me --"

"I would be dead, as would Papa and half of the people in the kingdom."

"But-"

"Besides, it's not your fault Papa is a lying fraud…"

Tears coursed down Gohan's cheeks. "I still can't help but think it could have been different…"

Videl only held him tighter.

"I still think fate sucks," he muttered to no one.

***

Okay, okay, short chapter, I know. You all hate me, ne? But I wanted to show everyone that Videl _does _in fact remember Gohan. She's too afraid to say anything, because of not only her current status, but also for what her father did, and because she doesn't think he remembers her.

Do you want to be notified when I update or post my fics? If you do, please sign up for my mailing list. Go here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/JenasuAquila/ to join. Or you can send an e-mail to JenasuAquila-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. The webpage is probably easier tho. And if you can't do either of those, then you can leave me your e-mail address in your review and I can invite you to join. Those who were sent invites to the other e-mail list (the Jenasu one), sorry about that, but somehow that list was deleted. O.0; eee…

Anywho… Onegai, review! And if you join my list, go to the club page and vote in my poll. *wink, wink, hint, hint* *lol* Ja ne!


End file.
